


Of melting boyfriends and watermelons

by blue_spectrum



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: KagaKuro Summer Mini Event, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spectrum/pseuds/blue_spectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a summer afternoon, Kuroko visits Kagami. Things get hot and it’s not just the weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of melting boyfriends and watermelons

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: In case it needs to be said, Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns Kuroko and Kagami. I just like to make them do this kind of stuff. Sorry.
> 
> Unbetaed. I feel the need to say that english is not my first language, so if you spot anything weird, please tell me! First time publishing here, so any and all feedback will be much appreciated.

Kagami opened the door to his apartment to find a slightly flushed Kuroko Tetsuya carrying a rather big watermelon, Nigou panting at his side. From the hallway, he could feel the heavy warm air coming from the outside. Really, summer in Japan was much hotter than what he remembered.

“Good afternoon, Kagami-kun” he said, extending the watermelon to him with shaking arms. “Here. This is from my grandmother”

“Thanks” apparently, Kuroko’s manners were rubbing on him, because he found himself saying basic etiquette words like _please_ or _thank you_ almost naturally now. “How did you manage to bring this on your own?” He asked taking the fruit.

Etiquette or not, he still teased Kuroko to no end. He had it coming, anyway, because he teased just as much. Relieved from his load, the blue haired boy walked straight to the couch and slumped there.

“Nigou helped”

“Really?!”

“Of course not, Kagami-kun”, he said, the smile in his voice muffled by the cushions.

Kagami stopped himself from retorting, knowing from experience that he was most likely to lose whatever argument they started. Instead, he took the watermelon, which was indeed pretty heavy, and left it in the kitchen. From there he followed Kuroko to the living room, where the smaller was unceremoniously using all the space. Taiga sighed and approached, noticing the fast pace of Kuroko’s breathing. He then touched his forehead with the back of his hand.

 “Wow, you’re pretty hot”

“Why, thank you, Kagami-kun”, Kuroko answered, almost without moving his lips. Nigou barked once before walking to the kitchen, where he too slumped next to his water bowl.

“That’s not what I meant”, he side-eyed the dog, who had barely raised his head and was drinking. Yes, he did keep fresh water in that bowl.

“That’s a shame”

“Do you even know what you’re saying?” The redhead stood tall, put his hands on his hips and looked at the other. He would never say it, because it would make Kuroko aware and that would ruin the fun, but he really liked watching his partner in those almost unconscious states of mind. They were refreshing. And kind of weird in that may-be-cute way of Kuroko.

“No. I think I’m delusional”. He rolled a little into his side, his shirt coming up a bit. Kagami swallowed and avoided to look at that patch of skin. Kuroko was looking at him from under his eyelashes, breathing heavy and seemingly boneless.

“You wanna go to my bedroom?”

“Isn’t Kagami-kun bold?”

Now that he was forcibly not thinking about Kuroko’s stomach, Kagami focused on his voice instead. It was throaty, unusually dry in the most literal sense of the word. It was also low and sleepy, with a lazy tone that made the words slur out of the shadow’s mouth. It was strangely reminiscent of the voice he had after he had exhausted his throat with sex. Wrong train of thought again, Kagami should just stop thinking at all. But then maybe that would be worse, because then instinct would take over and… Well, Kagami’s instincts leaned to the sexy and dirty when Kuroko looked so pliant and soft…

“That’s not what I meant” which wasn’t really convincing after the long moment of silence. Kuroko knew by now what that constricted look meant in Kagami, but he just raised his eyebrows, too hot to do much more. “The air conditioning is best there”

“Alright…”

Kagami watched attentively as Kuroko walked to his bedroom, taking off his shirt on the way. He must have been really hot to just take off his clothes so unceremoniously.

When Kuroko got to the bed, he slumped there face first, arms and legs wide open. He breathed in Kagami’s scent and closed his eyes, mind going blank in the comfort of the fresh room. Meanwhile, Nigou couldn’t be bothered and stayed in the kitchen, next to his water bowl.

“This is heaven. I will never leave Kagami-kun’s bed”

“Aren’t you the bold one now?”

“Maybe I am”

At that, Kagami raised a skeptical eyebrow. His boyfriend was so weird sometimes. He was practically dying from the heat, and he was being suggestive? Sure, that was a good idea.

“But you’ll melt” he said with his usual finesse, which is to say: none.

“You are pretty confident in yourself, aren’t you, Kagami-kun?”

The blue haired boy pitched his voice even lower and turned around, licking his dry lips and once again looking at the redhead from under his eyelashes. Needless to say, that was a very effective move.

“Pretty confident, yeah”

Kagami approached the bed and leaned over Kuroko, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. He really didn’t want to rest his weight on his boyfriend, because that would only make him hotter, and not in the fun way. But he loved the feeling of his body against him, so there was little he could do to avoid it. The next kiss was deeper and, true to his reputation of being an instinctive Bakagami, he put one hand next to Kuroko’s waist and descended on him so their crotches could touch, grinding down slightly to adjust the angle.

“Kagami-kun”, Kuroko stopped him between kisses, panting. “I am sorry, but it seems it is actually possible for me to melt right now. You have made me dizzy”

“Told ya”

The redhead sat next to his boyfriend, while the other took a deep breath. Kagami removed some hair from his still hot forehead.

“If you can wait for a little while so I can acclimate to your wonderfully cool bedroom, then we might engage into sexual activities”

“… Do you really need to put it like that?”

“How would you have me _put it_ instead?”

It was a staring contest Kagami knew he was going to lose. And even if he didn’t avoid challenges, he had learned to pick his battles, or at least some of them, when he was off the court. In the silence that followed, the faint buzz of the air conditioning, the distant sound of Nigou drinking and the cicadas outside couldn’t outweigh the sound of their racings hearts. The tiger closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“You should drink something. I think I have some Pocari” he _knew_ he had some. They both did.

“I am sorry to bother you”

“Be right back”

So, Kagami went to the kitchen to fetch the drink and he also sliced the watermelon so they could have some of it. On his way back, he stopped just outside his bedroom. There he braced himself for an afternoon filled with Kuroko’s sass and his passive-aggressive way of trying to get into his pants. Maybe this would finally be the day he managed to endure the provocations and wait until nighttime, when he was certain Kuroko wouldn’t faint after their _sexual activities_. Then again, the odds were against him.

Well, at least no one could say that Kagami Taiga didn’t face his life challenges.


End file.
